Calvin And Maya's Infinate Playlist
by Bird22
Summary: Just an iPod-Challenge based on two characters from a Pokemon RPG I'm in with Calvin127. Fist chapter is 1-5
1. 1 Through 5

Hey, Rides again. This is just something my friend Alicee (Ally) dared me to do. She said "You should do an iPod-Challenge for those two people from that one game of yours."

"**Those two people" are Calvin O'Brien and Maya Dare from Pokemon Detective Agency, a Role-Play Game Calvin127 and I are in on (Check-out the site folks, it's awesome) and I decided to do it. So, mostly Calvin/Maya, with possibly some Jesse/Maya, Ralf/Camille, and Camille/Brianne. I'll explain in the ficlets, just read. **

**I own Ralf, Jesse, Brianne, Maya, and their Pokemon, nothing-else.**

Calvin And Maya's Infinate Playlist (iPod-Challenge)

**Friday- Rebecca Black (Why, MP3-Player, WHY?)**

Friday was Calvin's least-favorite day of the week. He just had so much fun kickin'-ass and takin'-names that he didn't want the week to end. Meanwhile, everyone-else was celebrating the day, which Calvin found ironic. His musings were interputed by noise outside the door of his dorm, which annoyed Calvin because he listed musing as a hobby, and didn't like interuptions to it.

He opened his door, grouchy, which was a change for him, ready to chew-out the noisemaker. Then he saw who it was. Calvin's coworker/girlfriend, Maya, was dancing down the hall, singing some idiotic song about the frontseat, the backseat, and getting'-down on Friday that would've made Calvin's ears bleed, had Maya not been the one singing it.

He watched her for a while, faintly amused. When she song ended, he applauded quietly, and her eyes snapped open, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Calvin!" She exclaimed, surprised. Laughing, because she was too damn adorable when she blushed, Calvin walked-over and pulled her into his arms.

"Y'know what, My? I now love Fridays."

**Hey Soul-Sister- Train (My MP now loves me)**

_This girl is something-else._ On their first Mission together, her first as an Agent, that was the first thing Calvin O'Brien learned about Maya Dare. She was unlike anyone-else, and it was blantantly-obvious by the way she walked, the way she talked, her sense of humor, her sarcasm, and…well, everything about her was different. Including the way he felt about her.

He'd learned long-ago to put personal-feelings aside on Missions, which hadn't been a problem, because he rarely had feelings for anyone but his sister, Camille, on Missions. Now, however, he definitely felt _something_ for Maya. Now he just had to figure-out what.

As-if she knew what he was thinking, Maya looked-up from her Pikachu, Liax, whom she was brushing, and met his eyes. They stared at eachother for a moment, then Maya said, "Are you really that interested in my hairbrush?"

Calvin laughed. She was too-much, but she was just-right for him. Now, how to make the proud beauty _herself_ see that….

**Strangers Like Me- Phill Collins, **_**Tarzan **_**(Okay, this would be more Maya's side of it)**

Maya Dare was not a mushy sorta girl. Living on the streets all her fifteen years had taught her many things, one of them being: _Emotions are just messages, and you can ignore them. _But it was hard with this particular emotion. She'd never felt it before, and she didn't understand it or know what is was. All she knew was that it had something to do with Calvin. He annoyed the Hell outta her, but for some reason, she felt this inexplicable, magnetic pull towards him.

When they talked, she found herself really paying-attention to what he throught. She wanted to know everything about him, wanted to learn evrything she could about the life and the world he knew, because it was so mysterious. But mostly, she just liked being around him.

**What I Go To School For- Jonas-Brothers (I've been waiting for this)**

_Oh holy Arceus, will this day never END?___Maya thought, exasperated, as she listened to the Headmaster of Pokemon Dectective agency, her boss, blab on and on and on. Finally, when they were dismissed, Maya was sent to fill-out paperwork, the worst, most-boring job ever thought-up.

Now that Team-Imperial was history, that's what being a member of the PDA was like now, boring as school, at-least that's what the twins said. Maya, having never been to school, wouldn't know.

Later, she watched from a distance as Calvin helped load the copier. When did they get a copier? They didn't have a copier when TI was around, or even before. Why did they need a copier?

Then she was sent to do something-else, she didn't know what, but it sucked. On the bright side, she got to work with Calvin.

As soon as the door, closed, both of them dropped the papers they were holding and kissed passionatly.


	2. 6 Through 10

**I am alive! **

**Rides again, with the next five of my iPod-Challenge. Again, I own only my characters. And the end of ABC happened to me, trying to teach my three-year-old cousin to read.**

_**Bella-Notte**_**- From **_**Lady and The Tramp**_** (Ah, yay for Disney love-songs)**

Calvin had been surprised to find-out that, growing-up alone on the streets, Maya had never seen any Disney-movies, had never even _heard_ of Disney. So he decided to teach her, by watching Disney-movies with her and talking with her about them.

The two of them were on his bed, in the dorm he shared with three other male Agents, who were all out for a few hours. They were starting Maya's "Disney-education" with Calvin's favorite Disney-movie, _Lady And The Tramp._

"Okay, so it's about this purebred, spoiled Cocker-Spaniel named Lady who ends-up falling in love with this street-mutt named Tramp." Calvin explained as the previews played.

"Oh, the significance." Maya said dryly, making him laugh.

Later-on, Calvin was explaining, "This next scene is always called The Spagetti Scene. The song that goes with it is a classic love-song."

"Oh, really?" Maya asked, absently playing with a lock of his dirty-blonde hair.

"Mmm-hmm."

Smiling slightly, she leaned-over and touched her lips to his-ironnically, at the exact moment Lady and Tramp reached the end of that famous spagetti-noodle. She tried to pull-away, but Calvin caught her by the chin and held her in the kiss, which quickly became deep and passionate.

Maya decided she loved Disney-movies.

Later, in the dorm Maya shared with her best-friend/Calvin's twin-sister, Camille thought she heard Maya humming _Bella-Notte _with a dreamy expression on her face.

She decided not to ask.

**ABC- Micheal Jackson (….YES!)**

Calvin led himself into Maya and Camille's dorm to find Maya on her bed, lying on her stoumach, bare-feet in the air, flipping through a picture-book. "Whacha readin', Maya?" He asked, sitting-down beside her.

"No-idea." She quipped honestly. "What does it say?" She handed him the book.

"_Bears."_ Calvin read outloud. "I can teach you to read this, y'know."

She made a face. "You tried to teach me to read before. That damn Cat In The Head is gonna gimme nightmares 'till I'm old-enough to drink 'em away."

He laughed. "And that's why I love you. Just try? For me?" He did his best to look cute.

Maya groaned. "You aren't fair." He kissed her lightly, and she sighed, "Oh, alright."

Five minutes later…"B-E-A-R." Maya spelled, "Beer?"

Calvin fell off the bed, laughing hysterically.

**Round And Round- Selena Gomez (Here we go….)**

Whenever Maya and Calvin kissed, she felt like she was on an amusment-park-ride. That was really the only way to describe it. Her stoumach dropped like she was falling nintey feet at a hundred miles an hour, her adrenaline pumped thicker and faster than her blood, and she felt a rush of excitement and pleasure.

Calling it _butterflies_ was the biggest understatement of all time. If anyone had ever felt the way Maya did about Calvin, why the Hell would they call it _butterflies?_

As she mused, Calvin smiled at her, and she started-round again.

**Realize- Colbie Cailatt (Wow, appropriate)**

In the dark, quiet computer-room of Five-Island's Pokemon-Center, Maya had no idea what to say. She said silently, watching Calvin as he fiddled with the computer that was downloading an app to his Pokenav. She had no idea what he was thinking, but he kept stealing little glances at her.

When it was done, he unplugged his Pokenav, glancing at her again, and dropped it. Quickly, she picked it up. "Here….." She said quietly, handing it to him.

She gasped when their skin met- it was like fire has just flashed across her skin. But it felt wonderful. Their eyes locked, and Maya felt a delicious shiver go up her spine. And she knew without a doubt that she loved him.

**Just The Girl- The Click Five (This is the perfect song for them!)**

"Almost wish I didn't take this job, it sucks Aipom-balls." Calvin heard Maya mutter to herself. They'd just narrowly escaped being blown-up,- again!- and tempers were getting short.

"Why don't you leave, then?" He snapped.

"Because I don't want to!"

"Guys, guys, don't fight!" Camillie's "girlfriend," Brianne pleaded. Calvin and Maya both glared daggers at her. Maya spun on her heel military-style and stormed-off.

"Maya!" He called, running after her. "C'mon, Maya!"

Finally, he managed to match her speed, and grabbed her by the arm, stopping them both. She whirled around and gave him a death-look. "I hate you."

The corners of his lips twitched, and he gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

**Yay, it's done! Also, I need feedback: Which did you like best, of all ten, and why? R&R, my lovlies!**


End file.
